The Warrior
by CrystalIceSweet
Summary: When Odin realizes that Thor won't be enough to stop Loki, he finally decides to send his ultimate weapon, his third son, Prince Hadrian, who had once upon a time been the human wizard Harry Potter. Slash. Pairings up for debate.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Odin realizes that Thor won't be enough to stop Loki, he finally decides to send his ultimate weapon, his third son, Prince Hadrian, who had once upon a time been the human wizard Harry Potter. Slash. Pairings up for debate.

A/N: I had this idea in my head for a awhile so I thought I would write it down, see what people think and if I should continue. I'll be awaiting your feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's coming," said Thor, expression grave.

For a moment, everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to stare at the god. It wasn't in Thors personality to say cryptic comments such as this and one look at the other face made them realize that this "he" must be important.

Steve was about to open his mouth, to ask Thor who was coming when a loud sound made all of them jump.

"What was that?" Tony asked, already scanning the area for a potential threat.

"It's him," Thor replied simply, looking for the first time worried and agitated, "I didn't know the All-father would go this far to bring Loki back."

"Who's he?" Steve finally managed to ask, even as footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Prince Hadrian,"Thor replied, just as the door flew open and the god in question walked in, cape flying behind him despite the lack of wind, "our brother."

* * *

"So this is the team tasked to stop Loki," prince Hadrians voice was a soft baritone, similar to Lokis in a way that made people want to listen and please him. He, like his brothers, was ethereally handsome; messy black hair, aristocratic features and a pair of gorgeous emerald orbs complete the image. He was clad in an armour similar to Thors and wore a sword belt around his waist. His expression was cold and calculating as he surveyed the Avengers, no emotions could be read. His back was held ramrod straight, his hands in front of him. It wasn't like the military stances Steve have grown used to but there was no doubt that this man was a soldier and an accomplished one at that.

Steve felt intimidated for the first time in a very long time. There was just something about this Prince Hadrian that not even Loki has, that made everyone else around him feel inadequate. Steve could see that even Tony had fallen back, choosing to observe instead of participate. The other Avengers have also followed his example, unconsciously realizing how outmatched they were.

"We are the Avengers," he acknowledged, stepping forward - he was the leader and should start acting like it, "however, I'm afraid we are at a disadvantage here since we do not know who you are except for what Thor had told us."

"The All father had sent me here to bring back our errant brother," Hadrian said, ignoring Steve's request, "he believes Loki's little games have gone too far. If Thor is unable to put an end to this, it has fallen upon me to complete the task with minimal collateral damage."

"I apologize for my failure," Thor said, uncharacteristically shy, "It is my taunts that have pushed Loki this far. I should be the one to clean up this mess."

Hadrians eagle gaze left Steve to land on his brother, his disapproval clear even with having not said a word.

"You are too old to be still up to your old tricks," Hadrian snapped, and Steve actually felt bad for Thor because being the target of that dark gaze would scare the hell out of anyone.

"I will do my best to assist you brother," Thor said softy, bowing his head, "I will apologize to Loki if it helps the current situation."

"No," Hadrian replied, gaze flicking over Thors shoulders to the world beyond the glass bay window of the helicarrier, "I do not believe it will."

His gaze snapped back to Thor.

"The tesseract is currently in Lokis possession I presume."

"Yes," Thor admitted and if anything he looked even more ashamed. "The Midgardians have found if first and have been studying it, unknowingly unleashing enough of its power to signal Loki it's location."

If Steve didn't know better, he would have thought that Thor was pushing blame on to them so that Hadrian would direct his disappointment else where. And since he knows better, Steve is sure that's what Thors doing.

Unfortunately it worked because Hadrian looked away and returned his attention to the human members of the Avengers.

"When will you humans finally understand that some things are not for you to touch?" He didn't yell nor did he become violent, but perhaps that would have been preferable to the cold fury colouring his tone.

Before Steve could reply though, what he didn't know, Fury entered the room, agent Hill on his heels.

"We detected a huge energy spike," he said, "what.."

He trailed off as his gaze landed on Hadrian. "Who are you?"

"The one who will clean up your messes," Hadrian snapped, Before turning back to his brother, "I'll be in touch Thor and do try to keep out of trouble until I contact you."

Without waiting for a response, Harry disappeared without a sound. One moment he was there, the next he was gone.

Fury spluttered in indignation at being swept aside in such a manner but for the moment Steve didn't even care, his mind still whirling with this new development.

"Wow," Tony finally spoke up, looking dazed, "Simply wow. That guy was bloody terrifying, 100 times more then Loki."

"Loki has always listened to Hadrian," Thor admitted, "his powers are no match for our brother's and he knows it."

"Why haven't your father sent him out earlier? Would have prevented a lot of problems."

Thor shook his head.

"Hadrian is Fathers favourite," he said, without no undertone of jalousie, "He has been given more responsibilities due to that position. He has his own empire to rule and has no time dealing with other trivial matters. For the All-Father to take him away from his duties and send him here means he's very angry with my brother. I fear what Hadrian will do to Loki once he finds him."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He could feel him way before he could see him; an all-encompassing presence that made breathing suddenly very difficult. Loki didn't have to be one of the greatest magic users on Asgard to know who it was that had finally found him.

His instinctual reaction was fear because despite the new powers that had been bestowed upon him by his benefactor, Loki doubted he could ever stand a chance against Hadrian if the man ever decides to fight seriously. After all, Hadrian was on an entirely new plane than he or Thor; he had once been the lonely orphan Odin had brought to their realm and given the power of the Gods, but had quickly rose in their ranks, gaining a reputation that could make even the strongest warrior quiver in their boots. Loki wasn't an exception. He could still remember a few years back when one of the All-father's enemies decided it would be a good idea to kidnap him. After Hadrian had found the perpetrator, his wrath had been so devastating that when he was finished, there wasn't a speck to be found of his kidnapper. And now, that wrath was going to be turned on to him. Loki just hoped Hadrian would be merciful.

When Loki had started this plan to take over Midgard, he had thought about the possibility of Hadrian being tasked to bring him back and was relieved beyond reason when Thor had been the one to appear. Loki can deal with Thor; he was like a big teddy bear and wasn't all that much more intelligent. Thor was warm-hearted and trusting; Loki was good at manipulating him. Hadrian however was another question. In all the time Loki had known him, Hadrian had never smiled at him nor had he shown him any affection. He was a closed book and even Loki tried, he could never read Hadrian's emotions. Manipulating Hadrian would be suicide and Loki knew that the chances of him ever being able to finish what he had started with the other Prince here was next to none. All he can hope now is ask for Hadrian's protection when his benefactor would turn against him for failing his task.

Loki was torn out of his thoughts when the door of the empty warehouse he had been hiding – resting – in opened with a dramatic bang and Hadrian appeared at the entrance, looking as regal and forbidding as Loki had remembered him. He looked furious; his magic barely restrained around his figure, making his cape bellow.

"Loki," Hadrian said, walking forward towards him, and it took everything for Loki not to kneel as he would in the presence of the All-father.

"Hadrian," he replied, glad that his voice didn't sound the least terrified, "So Odin finally decided to send you to finish his dirty work. I have to say, he must be desperate."

A part of Loki's mind knew that it was a terrible idea to goad someone like Hadrian, whose temper was almost as famous as his fighting prowess. But Loki was an idiot when it came to dealing with stress and he tends to babble way too much. It always landed him in trouble ever since he was young.

He should have expected the attack but that didn't do anything to make it any less painful.

"As violent as ever," Loki coughed, struggling for breath from where he was effortlessly pined to the ground. Hadrian hadn't even moved, "You should see someone about that."

"Tell me Loki," Hadrian continued, ignoring Loki's comment, "What do you hope to accomplish with this little stunt of yours? Did you truly expect to succeed?"

"If you hadn't interfered; I would have," Loki said confidently, "I changed brother; I am 10 times more powerful than before. Thor will never stand a chance against me."

"Oh yes," Hadrian looked amused, or as amused the emotionless prince could get, "Your new staff; the source of your new power. Where ever did you get it Loki?"

"My benefactor gave it to me," Loki admitted, still struggling to get up.

"Mmm," Hadrian's gaze left his form to land on the staff propped against the wall. "This is an interesting artifact. You are right; I can feel its power. Thor would have had great difficulty battling you with this by your side."

Loki's eyes widened at the unexpected praise but the confusion turned to horror when Hadrian continued: "Let's see what you can do without it then."

With a snap of his fingers, the staff exploded in to million pieces and Loki didn't even have time to cry out before he was plunged in to unconsciousness.

.

.

.

Fury wanted Thor to bring Hadrian back, not wanting someone so powerful to run around on his own. Tony was amused by the whole situation; Fury really didn't seem to understand his tactics won't work with someone even Thor admired for his strength and power. From what he could see from the brief moment Hadrian was here, the prince would never come back unless it's of his own volition.

"My brother is not one to be controlled," Thor repeated for the thousandth time, his good cheer all but gone, "He's strong and powerful and he will never listen to you unless you have something for him. Your authority means nothing compared to the army he commands with ease. The sooner you start understanding that, the sooner we will all get along."

"What is the difference between him and the rest of you?" Tony asked, trying to distract Thor from attacking the Director. He may not like the man but he figured that would be the best if they want to recover the Tesseract and save this planet.

"Hadrian is the All-father's heir," Thor explained, "He has more responsibilities than us. He has already been given a part of the All-father's empire to rule as his own."

"But why is he so much more powerful than you?" Tony insisted, eyes gleaming with scientific curiosity.

Thor shrugged a little, looking thoughtful.

"I do not know," he admitted, "My brother was not born on Asgard. He had been brought to our world by the All-father and given the power of the Gods. Perhaps that made the difference?"

"Wait," Clint spoke up from where he had been perched on the sofa, "Where was he born if not on Asgard?"

"Hadrian was a Midgardian," Thor admitted, much to the shock of everyone in the room, "But he wasn't a normal Midgardian. He had processed magic even back before he was taken in by the All-father. No one knew his identity from before and the All-father guards the secret close to his heart."

"Wow," Tony mumbled, mind still reeling, "Talk about unexpected developments."

"So in other words," Fury spoke up, ignoring the rest of the Avengers and concentrating on Thor, "This Hadrian must have a record on Earth if he was born here."

Thor's face closed up, understanding what Fury was driving at.

"That would not be a good idea Director," he said, voice thunderous, "Hadrian is a very private person. He would not appreciate such an intrusion to his privacy."

Before Fury could reply however, agent Coulson ran in to the room, panting and looking way too stressed. His hair was a mess; he was out of breath and was obviously dying to relay his message.

And what a message it was…

"Loki just appeared out of nowhere! But he's unconscious and he doesn't have his staff with him. I think something's wrong. He doesn't look good at all."

**TBC**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: I have decided that the pairing for Hadrian will be a M/M/M – Hadrian/Steve/Tony. Sorry for those who are disappointed with this choice.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Coulson had said Loki looked bad, he wasn't exaggerating. He was pale – too pale, his breathing shallow and his body immobile. Luckily he didn't seem to have any visible injuries but that doesn't stop the audible intake of breath from Thor when the man saw the body just laying there. Even if Tony hated Loki for what he had done to their city, he could still muster up a little sympathy for Thor. After all, the man still loved his brother and it must pain him to see him in such a state.

"What did Hadrian do to him?" Tony asked out loud what everyone in the room was probably thinking.

"I don't know," Thor admitted, sounding lost.

Tony couldn't blame him. This whole situation was so messed up that even he couldn't make head or tales of it all.

"Anyway," Steve spoke up, taking the leadership position that no one seemed to want at the moment, "We should bring him inside a room for now. Leaving him in the corridor is asking for trouble."

When everyone agreed, Loki was carried by Thor and in to a holding cell that Fury had prepared in case Loki was captured.

The cell was a lot nicer than normal cells considering that it actually had a decent sized bed but Thor was still very reluctant to deposit his brother on to the bedding.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Clint murmured even though there was no reason to speak in such a low voice.

"I don't know," Tony replied, while everyone just stood there dumbly, watching Loki's breathing slowly returning to normal, "I really don't know."

As it turned out, Loki woke up 2 hours later. Fury had left to deal with an emergency meeting with the World Security council, leaving the Avengers to welcome Loki back to the world of the living.

Loki looked confused when they entered; he looked around, eyes wide and didn't even seem to recognize them.

"Who are you?" he finally asked, making everyone gape.

"What do you mean "who are you?" You don't remember?" Clint retorted.

"No, I…" Loki shook his head, looking lost and vulnerable – two adjectives that the Avengers never thought they would ever have to use regarding Loki.

"It's normal he doesn't remember," said a familiar voice from behind them, making everyone, including Thor, jump in surprise. Hadrian was there, standing just a few paces away, looking directly at Loki, face emotionless. He was holding his hands in front of him, his back straight, his eyes a startling green.

"What happened to him?" Thor asked, a small undercurrent of anger and rebellion making his words harder and less forgiving. Hadrian looked amused – or as amused as he can get – by the display.

"He was being controlled by an unknown entity," Hadrian replied softly, "The staff that had been given to him by his supposedly benefactor not only give him the power to control other people but was also controlling him. It magnifies his emotions, warping his mind, making him do things that he would never do otherwise."

"Does that mean he's innocent?" Thor asked, his voice breathless with hope. Hadrian hesitated a fraction of a second before replying.

"He won't be absolved of all his crimes," he finally replied, "but his punishment will be much lighter than before if he agrees to help us catch the true mastermind behind this whole operation."

Thor let out a small sigh of relief before turning to a confused looking Loki, who had been glancing between Hadrian and Thor for the entire conversation.

"I'm glad brother," he said softly, touching Loki's shoulder.

"What is going on?" The god of lies and deceit asked, looking far from his usual confident self.

"You have fallen for someone else's trick Loki," Hadrian replied bluntly, "And it had caused your reputation much harm. It is your duty to repair the damages and help us find the perpetrator; that will be your punishment."

"But," Tony protested but shut up under the force of Hadrian's glare.

"I am aware you are not content with my decision but do not forget Loki is as much as a victim as you all are. We will learn to work together to achieve our goal."

"Of course brother," Thor said happily, glad Loki wasn't about to be thrown in to prison for the rest of his life.

Hadrian nodded.

"I will be remaining on Midgard for the foreseeable future," he tells the assembled group, "It is as much for Loki's protection than for the All Father's peace of mind."

"Do you need a place to stay?" Steve asked, always eager to help. "You can stay at the Tower. I'm sure Tony won't mind."

Hadrian looked surprised by the offer and – to everyone's shock – give the super soldier a small smile in reply. If it wasn't for the fact that he himself was also blinded by the smile, Tony would have mocked Steve for blushing so much.

"Thank you," he replied evenly, "If Mr. Stark is agreeable, I will take up that offer. It will make my job much easier."

"Of course," Tony said quickly, "You can have the floor on top of Steve's. It's empty. We also have a gym if you are interested."

"I do not believe your indoors will be enough to contain the damage a spar between me and my brother will cause."

Tony's eyes flashed at the challenge.

"Don't knock it until you tried it."

Hadrian nodded at that and turned to Thor and Loki.

"I will be returning in an hour or two. I have some things to take care off. Thor, I trust you to take care of Loki while I'm gone."

It was a testament of how disoriented Loki still felt that he didn't even complain.

Satisfied, Hadrian gave one last nod to the group before disappearing without a sound.

**TBC**.


End file.
